Crimson Clutter
---- Crimson Clutter is a 1.9 Insane Demon created by RedUniverse. It is a difficult remake of Nine Circles and at the time of its release, it was considered one of the most difficult levels of its time. History TBA Gameplay * 0-10%: The level starts off with a pretty simple double-speed cube section with a little bit of fake lining and troll jump orbs and jump pads, with one troll that Riot crashed on repeatedly. * 11-15%: Next, the player enters a somewhat difficult ship sequence with jump rings and gravity portals, and requires good timing to avoid accidentally hitting a spike or the ground. * 16-23%: Then, the player enters a half-speed cube section with a few simple jumps. * 24-75%: Afterwards, the beat drops, and then jumps into the infamous triple speed wave segment in Nine Circles levels. The wave segment is extremely difficult, and features numerous gravity portals, very tight spaces, dark shades of colors and, as mentioned, has a mirror that may disorient players who do not adapt well to the sudden direction flipping. * 76-100%: The level will then end off with a fairly difficult ship sequence that involves jump rings and gravity changes. In the end, the ship goes to half speed and the level ends with RedUniverse's name, accompanied by the text "GG". Trivia * RedUniverse, being the level's creator, was the first to beat the level legitimately. He also beat Down Bass on stream, which also makes him the first player to legitimately beat it too. * Unlike other Nine Circles levels, this one has the flashing wave going outwards instead of inwards. Thus, the color trigger goes 4, 3, 2, 1. * Pacosky18, Waboosher, and Hinds beat this on mobile (In fact his iPad), making them the only players to have done so. Cam29 is attempting the same, currently at 65%. * This is RedUniverse's only current rated level as of now. * The level's name was suggested by a player named Lumpy (as proven in RedUniverse's video of it and in the level's description). * After Down Bass's latest update and Sonic Wave, a lot of people now regard Crimson Clutter as the 3rd hardest rated Nine Circles level. Then, in very late February of 2017, Bausha Vortex was verified and claimed that Bausha Vortex was the new 2nd hardest Nine Circles level instead of Down Bass being 2nd. So then, Bausha Vortex moved Down Bass and Crimson Clutter down one place. * KrmaL made a joke on this level, copying it, changing the color scheme to purple and calling it "Corrupt Clutter".https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XV7e1pnc9-M This is based on the game Terraria, in which there are two opposite biomes: Crimson and Corruption. He also created another parody level called "Crimson Clutterfunk" which is the exact same as the original level but uses Clutterfunk as the song.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QJeFNSN4M9U * Sunix has verified a remake called "Custom Clutter", where, instead of being crimson, the general color of the level is the player's icon colors. * The length of this level is 58 seconds, but for some reason, it says the length is long when it should be medium. * Temporum, while verifying his levels MultiClutter (two times Crimson Clutter) and TripleClutter (obviously, three times Crimson Clutter), has racked up over 150 completions of the singular Crimson Clutter, according to calculations based off of attempts. * KrmaL beat Crimson Clutter three times (the original, blue-colored verion (Corrupt Clutter) and music switched to Clutterfunk). * Crimson Clutter is often shortened to CC, confusing some people, as CC can also mean Cataclysm, among other levels/players. Walkthrough References Category:1.9 Levels Category:Featured Levels Category:Insane Demons Category:Level Remakes Category:Long Levels Category:Nine Circles Levels